ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Kovacs
' 'ABADDON' ' is a former professional wrestler and inmate at the infamous '' 'Disparatado Asylum' '' in the Baron Lands region of South East Asia. He is currently on the run from the authorities and is believed to be at large in America, supported financially by a man known only, as ' 'Rheinholt Von Arkenhan' ' Professional wrestling career AWE - Anarchy Wrestling Enterprises In January 1998, at the age of 18, Marcus was contacted by an American professional wrestling company, located in New York City, owned by New York business mogul and socialite, Edward Kingdom. A few years previously, AWE was also the same company that had employed Marcus' father and five time world heavy weight champion Chainsaw Charlie Kovacs. After years of physical training and intense education at the finest schools that we're affordable to his family in his home country, Marcus accepted the offer and made his way to America, joined by his then girlfriend Marissa Avengo. Debuting with the company at the end of January, Marcus took on the nickname '' 'Killer' '' and entered the company as a masked and built wrecking machine. Kovacs tore his way through the roster, using the same ground and pound, powerhouse style that his father made so famous, crushing every opponent that came his way, before coming up against the very man that retired his father, the then Enterprise Heavyweight Champion and King Of The Cage tournament winner; Dynamite Dan. Kovacs stepped into the ring as a challenger and a man with his father's legacy to live up to. Marcus defeated the company’s then champion and captured his first world championship and sadly, what would begin his decent towards madness. A few days after his hellacious match for the championship, Marcus was interviewed at his New York City apartment, in order to announce not only his engagement to Miss Avengo, but also the fact that he was now willing to hold an open challenge to any member of the AWE roster for the championship, he held so dearly. With the legacy of his beloved father, still very much intact. The tournament to determine the next challenger was held and the winner of the gauntlet, was Dynamite Dan the very man that Kovacs had defeated for the championship previously. In the lead up to the Rematch of the Century as it was dubbed, Kovacs was confronted backstage by the companies CEO, Edward Kingdom and accused of steroid use. Kovacs of course denied this but upon having his room searched by companies security and Kingdom himself, this, was proved to be a lie. A Baron Lands brand of steroids was found in both his bags and his locker room and not only was Marcus fired and stripped of his championship but he was also supposedly black listed among wrestling companies in the United States and Canada, this, being the only thing Kovacs had, sent him into a stupor of drugs, drink and violence. The months that followed, sent him and his fiancée into turmoil. Hafting to be bailed out of holding cells at the early hours of the morning and snapped by paparazzi in the middle of the day, stumbling through the streets of New York, endued by unknown amounts of drink and drugs. This, all culminated in Marcus returning to The Baron Lands, with the hope of him connecting with his family once again and perhaps curbing his ways. Marissa, the woman he planned to marry, also saw this as a hope of the two getting married where they met once his demons had been exorcised. After a few months of rehabilitation, with interventions involving his family and friends, Marcus had seemed to be cured of all of the demons that had plagued him during his time in America, after his contract with AWE came to an end. Unbeknownst to Marissa and his parents, Marcus had still been maintaining his addiction to steroids, all be it in secret. Being back in The Baron Lands, gave Marcus the perfect opportunity to gain stocks of the drug branded Thinami by its dealers and distributors (Thinami being a rough Greek translation for strength). With Marissa away for the evening with friends, Marcus saw this as yet another opportunity to shoot up. After injecting himself with an unusually large amount of the drug, Marcus was interrupted by his wife and from his own recollection lost all control of his emotions, due to what is suspected to be a steroid endued rage. Information gathered from police reports and coroner records, indicate that shortly after she returned home, Marissa Kovacs was murdered, brutally, by her husband. Her body was dismantled, roughly, limb by limb, torn almost completely away from the torso with the use of Marcus' bare hands. Crimes & Incarceration Court Case It was after his successful few month wrestling career and return to The Baron Lands, that Marcus murdered his wife. In the months that followed, Marcus was arrested and held by the police after being suspected of murdering his wife, mere weeks before his court appearance and sentencing, Kovacs was approached by a local businessman, wrestling promoter and, ironically, a trained attorney at law. Going then, by the name of Muhammad Suresh. Mr. Suresh promised Kovacs that if he paid him to represent him in court, not only would be prevent him from going to prison but he would also, employ him, in what was soon becoming the biggest wrestling promotion in the South East Asia region. Kovacs agreed and this, would quickly lead to a series of events that not only destroyed Marcus Kovacs but gave birth, to the creature known, as ABADDON. Skipping forward two and a half months, Kovacs found himself in court, facing a jury and a very real possibility of facing the death penalty, a punishment for murder, still held in very high regard among the Baron Land's government. The representation of Mr. Suresh caused Kovacs to change his plea from murder, to insanity. The pair claiming that Marcus' violent actions towards his then wife, we're caused by the steroids he was taking, therefore, calling on the famous claim that's become known in American sports as Roid Rage (See the Benoit Family Tragedy of June 25, 2007 for a similar story known in the media). This plea, was accepted by the courts and instead of being released, Marcus Kovacs was sentenced to serve fifteen years as a patient at the Disparatado Asylum on the borders of The Baron Lands capital city Arjavenko. Kovacs agreed to serve his term, never forgetting the promise made to him by Mr. Suresh. Incarceration & Genetic Testing Despite his time as a 'guest' of Arjavenko's police force, Kovavs' figure and stature did not deteriorate, even without the use of the substance that made him famous, Marcus managed to keep his muscular and strong form by training constantly in the holding cells and this didn't changed once he was transferred to Disparatado Asylum, the very place that would be his home for the foreseeable future. The Asylum itself, was not only home to some of the most dangerous and violent criminals from The Baron Lands but also a holding place for many other governments and authorities around the world. Holding such infamous serial killers as Tommy Chuckles, Jack 'Jesus' Crowley and the man known in certain circles simply as 'The Master'. It was here, under the care of the curator of the asylum Professor Alexander Valentine that Marcus was signed to take part in a genetic testing program. Later coming to light as Project Hercules. It was when Marcus' name was signed to this project that the man we now know as Rheinholt Von Arkenhan entered Kovacs' life. An unknown and unnamed geneticist from America, joined the staff on the asylum, serving the sole purpose of taking blood samples and other certain genetic tests from the inmates in order to find some form of abnormality or mental impairment that caused them to become the homicidal psychopaths that inhabit their cells today but it was upon meeting Marcus for the first time, that this simple and harmless plan, turned into something much more sinister. Hiding his true identity from the upper echelons at the asylum, Von Arkenhan began testing much more than just Marcus' blood. Researching into Marcus' addiction to steroids and the crime it caused him to commit, he began modifying and concentrating pure samples of Thinami and using a makeshift instrument began injecting these samples DIRECTLY into Kovacs' blood stream. These experiments had massive effects on Kovacs, changes that we're brushed off by the staff as side effects to the coma inducing drugs he was supposed to be provided with in order for the testing to take place. Over the next two years, these experiments would continue over a monthly basis, the effects of the concentrated Thinami samples deteriorating Marcus' mind but causing his physical state to alter, drastically. His height is recorded to have risen from an average 6'3" to 6'8" in a matter of months and he gained over 150 lbs of pure muscle mass. The poisons and unknown toxins contained in the venom caused Marcus' hair to fall out, his eyes to change to a bright and almost radioactive green and the veins on all of his body to protrude unnaturally through his skin. Shortly after the physical changes took full effect, Marcus was forced to wear a mask whilst in his cell and whilst mixing with the other inmates, because of how his facial changes scared some of the more, fragile inmates. Exactly what went on during the last few experiments, is unknown at this time but gradually, as his physical condition began to change, his mind began to deteriorate even more, now, animalistic and primal instincts coming to fruition. These we're subdued by a form of medical device that was imbedded in his skin, taking the toxins from the injections and filtering them through a set of valves and filters inside the tubes, before injecting them right back into his blood stream, through two attachments, one underneath a metal wrist band located on his left arm and the other, directly into the back of his mask and into a small incision, made in the back of Marcus' skull. It was only now, once this contraption was fitted to Marcus that Dr. Valentine decided to end the program and therefore, attempt to remove the filtration device from Marcus' body. Intervention & Escape On September 15, 2001. Dr Valentine had Marcus taken from his cell, sedated and taken to an armoured test chamber in the basement of the building, where the tests involving Rheinholt Von Arkenhan and his substance had taken place over the past two years. Here, with a security force, outnumbering even the inmates of the asylum, Dr Valentine removed the tubes. It was a mere few minutes before Marcus came out of the drug induced coma and was indeed, without the substance to be very much alive. Exactly what happened that morning, has been pieces together from the diaries of inmates, doctors, security forces and the police.. one extract taken from the statement of the ONLY security patrolman left alive, has become synonymous with the escape of Marcus ABADDON Kovacs. "It was terrifying. We'd call been called down to the basement by Doctor Valentine in order to oversee the treatment of this, Marcus guy. Only thing is, apart from when he was in the yard, none of us had seen this guy up close.. I mean, he was enormous. At least three fifty pounds.. maybe four hundred. He was.. just, tied, unconscious to this chair. In the centre of this, dank, disgusting dimply lit room. Stains on the walls, fingernails imbedded in the concrete walls. Ya know, really fucked up shit. Anyway, he had these like.. pipes(?) coming out of his arm and one in the back of his head, with this dirty looking red stuff flowing through them, not dark enough to be blood, like bright red. Valentine pulled them out and let the shit flow out onto the floor and for a few moments, I thought he was dead. Before I could even blink, he shot into life, screaming out in anger or agony.. or both, I don't know. He shot across the room, tearing into everything and anything in sight, crushing, swinging his massive arms. He hit one guy from Cell Block 6 so hard, I saw his head explode from the pressure. Before I knew it, he came for me.. I hit the wall, blacked out. It's because of that freak that I can't even play catch with my damn kids because I'm stuck in this chair.." Overcome with emotion, the man in question couldn't speak on the subject any further without breaking down. Before the authorities could arrive, Marcus escaped. Seemingly a freak accident, it soon became apparent, that this entire plan, was hatched, from the beginning by Rheinholt Von Arkenhan who in turn, planned to use Marcus as a weapon. Escape & Fugitive Status Shortly after his escape from the asylum, Kovacs began to hunt and live in the wilderness surrounding his home city. Unable to go out during the day for fear of being found by the authorities, he used his newly found agility and strength to hunt wild boars, bears and other animals in order to provide himself with food and without the constant supply of the toxin, he was unable to maintain a stable mental condition. Often falling in and out of consciousness and sometimes, even venturing into the city at night and murdering the towns people, all in an effort to somehow subdue his uncontrollable rages. It is believed to have only been a few months, before he was hunted down and tracked to an abanonded cabin in the woods, by the man we now know as Rheinholt Von Arkenhan someone that had been controlling and manipulating Kovacs during his time as an inmate at '' 'Disparatado' . When he first approached Marcus it is said that the beast behind the mask attempted to murder the man that created him and only after he managed to convince Marcus otherwise, did Von Arkenhan reattatch the tubes to Marcus' body and begin flowing the toxin through his veins once again. Making him a more dangerous but easier controllable force. It was from this point onwards, that Rheinholt Von Arkenhan began calling Marcus; Abaddon, a name, not only used to hide his true identity from the world but also one, fitting for the animal that he had created. ''(Translated roughly from greek to 'The Destroyer') Grin and Abaddon then travelled from The Baron Lands to America, where Von Arkenhan planned to put his monster to action and ultimately seize control of the state and the country. Wishing to make himself, whatever the cost, President of The United State Of America. Over the past six years, both Rheinholt and Abaddon have worked together on numerous criminal activities. Most recently, Abaddon was sighted in Chicago, scaling the walls of a large glass building, known locally as the safe house of a local gang leader and former inmate at the '' 'Disparatado Asylum' , Tommy Chuckles. The relation between the two is unknown and if this has anything to do with Grin's plans also remains to be seen. Rheinholt Von Arkenhan hasn't been sighted since the escape of Abaddon and he appears to be hiding in the shadows, allowing his protogee to gather the media attention whilst he continues his plan for country wide domination. Return to professional combat TBA Movelist Basic Moves *Snap Suplex *Brainbuster *Knee Lift *Abdominal Stretch *Turnbuckle Superplex *Harsh Big Boot *Swinging Neckbreaker *Full Nelson Slam *Full Nelson Submission *Rope Launched Cross Body *Lifting Backbreaker *Harsh Right Hand *Turnbuckle Shoulder Thrusts *Sidewalk Slam *Jackknife Powerbomb Signature Moves *'The Head Doctor''' (Abaddon will grapple his opponent and for the mean time, will rest them on his shoulder as he climbs to the top rope, before dropping his opponent in between his legs, belly to belly. Locking them in a pile-driver like maneuver. He will then jump, from the top rope and sit as he falls, crushing their head and neck into the mat at breakneck speed with shocking force.) *'The Cell-Block' (Simple by comparison to many of Abaddon's moves, this is a simple shoulder block, of course, different to what you'd expect due to the excessive force and strength he beholds within his form. Abaddon will hurtle his opponent into the opposite ropes with such force, they will find themselves unable to stop, on the rebound, he will step in their way, arms cross, chest expanded. His opponent flying into his rock like body at terrifying speed.) *'Wrath Of Abaddon' (After throwing his victim to the ring ropes, Abaddon waits in the center of the ring with uncommon patience. As they approach him, the beast grabs them around the neck and chest, stopping them dead and letting their own momentum swing them off their feet; he then rotates 90 degrees to their side before driving them down to the floor.) *'Weapons Of Evil' (Abaddon will temporarily release one of the valves from either his head or arm and will allow the gas within one of these tubes to engulf his opponent, rendering them defenseless for a matter of seconds, sometimes minutes. This is then followed by Abaddon releasing a punishing collection of rights and lefts, one after the other in an almost timed flow. All finished off by backing up and jumping down towards his adversary, delivering a thunderous head butt.) *'Backlash' (A strong Irish whip into the ropes opposite, followed by a charging clothesline. Sometimes spinning the opponent in the air, causing them to tumble to the ring in a broken heap.) *'Cuddle A Killer' (Essentially a bear hug. Where Abaddon locks his hands around his victims back and squeezes as hard as he can, either causing them to fall into unconsciousness, tap or for the appointed official to end the match.) *'ABADDON.. CRUSH.. HEAD!!' (Encase you didn't guess, Abaddon beats his opponent until they are on their hands and knee's on the floor, before jumping into the air and dropping all of his weight down onto his adversaries skull. Hence, their head being crushed, by Abaddon.) Finishing Moves *'The Lethal Injection' (From either behind or the side, Abaddon will approach his opponent, force them onto his shoulders, lock his arms both around their neck and one of their legs and will stretch them around his shoulders and stretch's their upper body in a torture rack style submission. Before they loose consciousness, he will toss their limp body into the air and grab them on the way down by the hips, dropping with his opponent, slamming their body into the ground with shocking force in a thunderous powerbombesque movement.) *'Death Sentence' (Again, Abaddon will lift his opponent onto his shoulders with their abdomen facing his body and will lock his arms around their neck and their legs in a position similar to a firemans carry. He will then throw his opponents legs out into the air and lock his arm around their neck, dropping sharply into the ground. Crushing their head/neck with a brutal brainbuster.) *'Gas Chamber Lock' (A very simple and classic wrestling submission, a simple modified sleeper hold. Abaddon will take a hold of his opponent from behind and will use his adnormal strength to left them from the floor around their throat. Keeping a tight grip he will proceed to toss them violently from side to side with a ragdoll effect. Until they tap out, loose consciousness or he is forced to release the hold by an official.) *'The Venom' (Whilst holding his opponent in the corner of the ring by their throat, Abaddon will use his abnormal strength and speed to throw his opponent literally across the ring and will proceed to charge towards them. Crashing his entire 425 lbs of body weight into their form. A variation on the classic style stinger splash) Other Notes Titles/Accomplishments *1x Enterprise Heavyweight Champion Fighting Style *'Brawler/Powerhouse' - After such intense physical and psychological alterations, it's surprising that Abaddon manages to maintain his knowledge and experience as a wrestling technician but, regardless of this, he does so. Relying more so on brute strength and force than anything else, Abaddon will dismatle, destroy and otherwise decimate any opponent put in his way with an arsenal of pure, unadulerhated strength and violence. Ring Attire *Abaddon's wrestling costume is very much the same as the costume he was confined to, during his time as an inmate at the asylum. This consists of a black, one piece wrestling costume. Accessorized only by a thick, metal belt that is locked around his waist. A pair of fingerless and knuckless black gloves coat his hands and a thick metal piece of armour covers the lower of his left arm, serving as one place for the toxin filter to enter his blood stream. His face, disfigured and disgusting after years of horrifying experimentation is covered by a thick, black mask with a white Mexican style wrestling motif on the face. Another filtration tube entering the back of the head, directly into the cerebral cortex, through a valve in the back of the mask. On his feet, a large, thick pair of black and white wrestling boots. Altered to fit his humongous and unnatural body size and build. Entrance Music *eScala - Palladio Category:Wrestler